Headcanon Series' - PJO
by ravenqueen633
Summary: This is a collection of headcanon's that all are related to the PJO universe. Each series will be about a different topic (i.e. a ship, a character, past/future life, etc.) Hopefully soon I will come out with an HP-based collection as well. Enjoy!
1. Series 1

_Hi guys! So, I decided to delete my previous story because I didn't really know where the story was going to end up to begin with, and with people sending me mixed reviews, it would up confusing me more, even though those tips were helpful for me to improve as a writer in general. So, I decided to start writing_ _head canon series'! My first series is all about Solangelo, so sit back and enjoy!_

 **Headcanon Series #1: Solangelo**

 **Headcanon #1:**

With the help of Will, Nico has slowly begun to face, accept, and forgive his past. Though he seems to be healing nicely by day, at night, he is plagued by horrific nightmares of the past he has tried so hard to come to terms with. But every time he wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming and gasping for air, Will is always right next to him, assuring him that as long as he's here, nothing bad will ever happen to him again.

 **Headcanon #2:**

Sometimes, when Nico is bored, he secretly hides all the Band-Aid's in camp and replaces them with pieces of bark, with permission from the dryads, of course. Then, he hides in the trees with the Stolls, laughing at Will as he goes from cabin to cabin trying to find just one Band-Aid for Chiron's papercut.

 **Headcanon #3:**

Every year on his birthday, Will is blindfolded by Nico and (carefully) led to a different picture perfect viewing spot for watching the sunset. And every year, Will yanks away his blindfold just in time to see the climax of the most radiant sunset of the summer.

 **Headcanon #4:**

For Christmas gifts one year, Will convinced Nico that homemade Christmas cookies were the way to go. After a misread measurement, a failure to hold the bowl while the electric mixer was mixing its contents, and a neglected oven, Will grumpily agreed to let Nico order everyone matching ugly Christmas sweaters off of Amazon as he tried to salvage as much of the kitchen as he could.

 **Headcanon #5:**

While Will and Nico were in New York City on a quest, they managed to get separated from their quest mate and swept into the midst of an LGBT+ pride parade. Though disgruntled at first, they soon loosened up and realized that these sort of things were kind of fun and should be participated in more often.

 _Sooo… did you like it? If you did, make sure to review or PM me so that I know! If you didn't, please review or PM me to give me some constructive criticism so I can improve, or just don't say anything and don't continue reading. I won't judge. Hopefully the next series will come out soon, but since I'm really bad at writing consistently, I make no promises. Until the next chapter!_


	2. Series 2

_Hi guys! Sorry this update took so long, I had finals to stress about and study for, you know how that goes. Now that I'm on break, updates should be a bit more regular, though I make no promises. This next series is about baby Percy, so I hope you enjoy!_

 **Headcanon Series #2: Baby Percy**

 ** **Headcanon #1:**** As a toddler, Sally was always reluctant to take Percy to the beach because instead of doing normal beach activities, like swimming or building sandcastles, he'd wind up chasing seagulls instead.

 ** **Headcanon #2:**** Sally would only cry after she put Percy to bed. 'After all', she thought, 'it's not fair to him to see me cry.' But little did she know that every night, Percy heard her, and wondered what he had done over the course of the day to make her cry like that. And that's why every morning after he woke up, he'd go straight to Sally and give her a big, big hug.

 ** **Headcanon #3:**** As much as Percy loved water, as a baby, he absolutely hated taking a bath. The bathroom always wound up being wetter and cleaner than Percy himself, and since he always managed to get dirty right after, Sally learned that baths were for special occasions only, or for when the bathroom was in need of cleaning.

 **Headcanon #4:** As a baby, Percy's favorite toy was a stuffed octopus cleverly named Olli. Percy insisted on bringing it everywhere, even to the beach. One day, Percy discovered that he had left Ollie at the beach, but by the time Sally raced him back there, he was nowhere to be found. Heartbroken, Percy cried through the night and was only calmed when Sally fed him cookie crumbs the following morning and he fell fast asleep.

 ** **Headcanon #5:**** Sally was always genuinely confused when Percy reminded her that he was dyslexic and therefore didn't like books, because she always remembered that, when he was a toddler, Percy would never fall asleep without getting read to. And if Sally tried skipping a page? He would point repeatedly to the book and say, "No!" until Sally went back to the pages that she skipped and read them.

 _Sooo… did you like it? If you did, make sure to review or PM me so that I know! If you didn't, please review or PM me to give me some constructive criticism so I can improve, or just don't say anything and don't continue reading. I won't judge. Hopefully the next series will come out soon, but since I'm really bad at writing consistently, I make no promises. Until the next series!_


End file.
